


sports bra

by Pares (kormantic)



Series: Foundations [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-11
Updated: 2003-12-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kormantic/pseuds/Pares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to get out of a sports bra in a sexy way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sports bra

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hal. Because she asked. And because Carter should get some action.

It's hard to get out of a sports bra in a sexy way. There's struggle, and tugging, and mussed hair.

Daniel didn't seem to mind.

He stood back though and his eyes dropped to her breasts with a kind of soft wonder. She ignored the impulse to fold her arms, and instead lifted her chin a little to show them off to best advantage.

He held out one hand and very gently ran the pad of his thumb across the aureole of her right breast, his fingertips ghosting around the swell. His hands were well shaped, and she liked that the backs and first knuckles were covered in fine brown hair. Daniel was refined in so many ways, but he had a man's hands. Then he was sliding his arms around her and kissing her hair.

"Sam."

Now his lips were against her ear, his breath warm and heavy, his shirted chest plastered against her skin. His hands were startling, hot against her naked back, and he stroked along her spine until he was cupping the back of her neck with one hand.

"Let's pretend this is not a really bad idea, okay?"

"Works for me," she whispered, and kissed him again, standing on tiptoe to plunge her hands in his too-long crewcut.

She heard the rasp of his zipper and felt the fast, awkward hop out of his pants before his hands closed on her ass and she gave a startled little gasp.

He immediately let her go, eyes wide, searching.

"Oh god, did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, it's been a--"

"Daniel."

He paused and she peeled his tight black t-shirt off before finding his hands and setting them firmly against her ass again.

"Now. Where were we?"

She lowered her lashes and leaned in to chew on his sweet lower lip. When she let him go, it gleamed softly in the light of one freestanding flashlight.

"You're so. Pretty."

A glint of teeth and he stooped to kiss her again, noses rubbing, his teeth against her lower lip now.

"So are you, Sam. Beautiful, in fact."

He panted when she shimmied her underwear down her legs, and made a little clicking sound in his throat when she reached inside his boxers.

"Oh, god."

"Sit down," she breathed, and Daniel plumped to the ground like he'd been zatted, eyes wide and glazed. Before she bent her knees to straddle him, he gripped her hips and closed his eyes, urging her forward to nuzzle at her mons and press soft kisses against her lower belly. His little hums of contentment made her knees weak.

She tangled her fingers with his and dropped to one knee above him. His eyes were open again, and full of tenderness. He cupped her cheek, stroking her chin with his thumb and leaned to kiss her, even as he set his free hand on her hip to guide her down over his long red erection.

Jack was gonna kill her.


End file.
